Le pouvoir de l'amour
by Navirina
Summary: Quand on vous dit "amour" vous pensez "romance". L'amour entre partenaires de vie. Mais il en existe différentes sortes. Le romantique, le familial, l'amitié... L'amour peut vaincre n'importe quel maléfice. N'importe quelle magie. Et parfois, il nous fait faire des choses étonnantes.
1. Plus fort que la haine

_**Bonsoir à toustes ! Me revoilà ! Je vais sûrement disparaître de nouveau telle une ninja. (Désolée...) Mais pour l'instant je suis là.**_

 _ **Me revoilà donc avec 3 petits OS axés sur les différentes formes d'amour. Je vous laisse donc le premier basé sur l'amour romantique, le classique.**_

 ** _Les reviews sont grandement appréciées. :)_**

 _ **COPYRIGHT: Tous les éléments relatifs à Miraculous - les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir sont et restent la propriété intellectuelle et exclusive de Zag Toon.**_

* * *

Marinette se jeta sur le lit d'Alya en lâchant un immense soupir. Elle regarda son téléphone, qu'elle tenait dans sa main et se mordit la lèvre. Rien. Aucun message, aucun appel. En même temps, qu'attendait-elle ? Un signe d'Adrien ? Après tout, nous étions le 15 février. La veille, jour de la St Valentin, elle lui avait envoyé une carte sur laquelle elle avait écrit ses sentiments. Il devait l'avoir lu depuis le temps. Alors il pourrait au moins lui envoyer un message !

La jeune fille grogna. Il ne risquait pas de le faire vu qu'elle avait complètement oublié de signer la carte. Son étourderie lui avait valu les moqueries d'Alya. Pour l'aider à oublier ce moment fort embarrassant, elle avait invité Marinette à passer le samedi soir chez elle. Une soirée entre filles était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, Alya en était persuadée.

« En même temps, c'est de sa faute ! » se dit la brune.

Son amie l'avait distraite en lui parlant de son blog. Marinette se déconcentrait facilement, Alya le savait ! Alors pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé ? Et pourquoi elle n'avait pas vérifié qu'elle avait bien signé ?

La jeune héroïne s'enfonça un oreiller sur la tête. Non, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Alya si elle était étourdie. Son amie l'avait toujours soutenue dans ses tentatives désespérées pour séduire Adrien. Même si elles ne s'étaient rencontrées qu'à la rentrée, une forte amitié était rapidement née entre elles. Alya l'avait prise sous son aile et l'avait aidée à tenir tête à Chloé. C'était grâce à elle que la brune était si sûre d'elle maintenant. Enfin, grâce à Alya et à Ladybug. Devenir une super-héroïne l'avait pas mal aidé il fallait le reconnaître. Mais cela, Marinette ne pouvait pas l'avouer à la jeune journaliste.

Il restait un sujet sur lequel Marinette n'arrivait pas à évoluer : Adrien Agreste.

Au début, elle ne le supportait pas. Mannequin célèbre, riche et ami de Chloé Bourgeois. Le parfait combo pour qu'elle se méfie de lui. Suite à un malentendu, elle l'avait d'abord détesté. Puis, ils s'étaient réconciliés. C'était à ce moment là que tout avait basculé.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Pas un simple coup de cœur non. Elle se sentait attirée par lui comme un aimant. Elle perdait tout ses moyens quand il était à proximité, n'arrivait plus à penser correctement… Et encore moins à parler. Incapable d'aligner trois mots devant lui, l'adolescente se désespérait elle-même. Heureusement, Alya était là pour l'aider. Pour essayer du moins.

Celle-ci entra dans sa chambre, tirant son amie de ses pensées. Elle tenait dans les mains une boîte de gâteaux et deux bouteilles de soda. Elle posa le tout sur son bureau et regarda Marinette qui, assise sur le lit, la fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Pour rien ! Je me demandais juste comment tu fais pour porter tout ça. Moi, j'aurais déjà tout fait tomber une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Et moi Mari, je me demande comment tu fais à la boulangerie. »

La jeune franco-chinoise rit légèrement. Elle aidait régulièrement ses parents dans leur boulangerie c'était vrai. Mais elle se contentait le plus souvent d'encaisser les clients, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de ruiner le travail de son père en faisant tomber la marchandise.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et rejoignit Alya. Cette dernière venait d'allumer son ordinateur. Elle laissa le soin à Marinette de choisir le film qu'elles allaient regarder pendant qu'elle gérait son blog.

La brune regarda l'étagère à DVD et se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Une fois de plus, elle pensa à Adrien. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Était-il chez lui ? Dans un des nombreux événements auxquels son père était invité ? Elle l'avait entendu s'en plaindre à Nino une fois. Il lui avait dit à quel point c'était pénible pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir rester tranquillement chez lui. Peut-être le pouvait-il ce soir là ? Il était peut-être chez lui à regarder un film ? Avec quelqu'un ? Certainement pas Nino en tout cas. Gabriel Agreste avait en effet décidé que le jeune homme avait une mauvaise influence sur son fils. Alors qui Adrien pouvait-il bien inviter ?

« Pitié n'importe qui sauf Chloé... » soupira-t-elle.

Elle ne supportait pas la relation entre la fille du maire et Adrien. Elle était jalouse oui, elle l'avouait. Pas jalouse de Chloé en elle-même. Mais jalouse du fait qu'elle connaissait son Adrien depuis longtemps, qu'elle savait probablement tout de lui et, surtout, jalouse de sa facilité à lui parler.

« Tu as choisi ? »

Marinette se retourna d'un bond. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Alya. Pour masquer sa gêne, elle attrapa un DVD au hasard et le tendit à son amie.

« -Oui. Voilà ! Ça te va ?

-Laisse moi deviner, tu pensais à Adrien.

-Comment tu le sais ? »

Alya désigna le DVD. Il s'agissait d'un film romantique. Marinette rougit et balbutia quelques mots. Puis une idée lui vint en tête.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça sur ton étagère ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas ce genre de film ? »

Ce fut au tour de la journaliste de rougir.

« C'est… C'est à ma cousine. Elle l'a oublié la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. »

Marinette haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Elle avait très bien compris qu'Alya lui mentait. Mais elle se contenta de sourire. Alya l'aidait si souvent, alors elle n'allait pas se moquer d'elle. Surtout pour un film.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent. Alya mit le DVD dans son ordinateur et le lança.

C'était un film plutôt classique. Il racontait l'histoire d'une jeune fille banale, qui rêvait de sortir avec le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Mais lui ignorait son existence. Alors, lors du bal d'Halloween, elle se transforma complètement. Maquillage, garde-robe, tout y passa. Et, Halloween obligeant, elle porta un masque. S'en suivait toute une série de péripéties durant lesquelles le ''Prince Un-Peu-Charmant'' - comme l'appelait Alya – tentait à tout prix de découvrir l'identité de sa cavalière d'un soir.

Elles le regardèrent en silence. Les seuls moments où elles parlaient c'était pour se moquer des deux protagonistes. Elles les trouvaient plutôt idiots. Alya surtout.

Une fois le film fini, la métisse attrapa une bouteille et l'ouvrit.

« Franchement, comment ne peut-il pas la reconnaître ? Elle a juste mis un masque ! Elle n'a même pas changé de coiffure. C'est complètement irréaliste ce film. »

Marinette rit légèrement. Jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Ouais. Complètement irréaliste. »

Alya but une longue gorgée de soda et regarda son amie.

« -Par exemple, toi. Si Adrien mettait un masque tu le reconnaîtrais non ?

-Bien sûr ! Je reconnaîtrais mon Adrien en une seconde.

-Et si toi tu mettais un masque, je te reconnaîtrais facilement. Surtout si tu gardais la même coiffure. »

La jeune héroïne rit nerveusement.

« Haha… Oui. Tu as raison. Tu me démasquerais rapidement… J'en suis sûre... »

Une légère panique l'envahit. Et si Alya l'avait découverte ? Si elle savait son secret ? Non impossible. Connaissant Alya, elle lui en aurait immédiatement parlé. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait déjà changé de sujet.

« -N'empêche, c'est une bonne idée.

-De quoi ?

-Le masque. Tu pourrais approcher Adrien en étant masquée, lui avouer tes sentiments, puis lui laisser des indices pour qu'il te retrouve.

-Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi pas lui laisser une de mes chaussures tant que t'y es ? »

Alya rit.

« -Je ne pense pas que la méthode ''Cendrillon'' marche. Ni elle, ni aucun conte de fées. Le ''véritable amour'' ce n'est que dans les films.

-J'en connais une qui serait ravie de te prouver le contraire.  
-Rose vit dans un Disney. Elle est trop romantique pour ce monde. Si le baiser d'amour sincère fonctionnait, je t'aurais fait embrasser Adrien depuis un moment. »

Aussitôt, l'imagination de Marinette s'emballa. Elle imagina Alya la pousser dans les bras d'Adrien, faisant en sorte que dans sa chute elle l'embrasse et… Marinette imagina aussitôt le mariage, les enfants, le chien et le hamster. Elle rougit violemment en balbutiant. Elle avait déjà les noms pour les enfants mais lesquels prendre pour les animaux ?

Alya la sortie de son délire en claquant des doigts devant elle.

« Commence déjà par réussir à lui parler avant de penser au hamster. »

Marinette lui tira la langue.

« -En tout cas moi, j'y crois au véritable amour.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Mais certainement pas comme dans les contes de fées où ça marche entre deux inconnus. A mon avis, il faut que les deux personnes s'aiment réellement. Il faut qu'ils aient un amour puissant l'un pour l'autre.  
-Comme toi et Adrien.  
-Non justement… Mon amour pour lui est fort certes, mais lui il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments.  
-Je suis sûre du contraire. »

Marinette haussa les épaules et changea de sujet.

Les deux amies passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien et à manger des cochonneries devant des films.

Une fois couchées, elles discutèrent encore un moment avant de finalement sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Marinette se réveilla de bonne humeur. La soirée de la veille lui avait changé les idées, comme l'avait prédit Alya. Et puis, elle était habituée. Combien de fois elle avait échoué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Adrien ? Elle ne comptait plus.  
Elle regarda son téléphone, s'étonnant de voir qu'il n'était que 9:00. En week-end, elle avait tendance à se réveiller vers midi. Mais c'était souvent parce que, pendant la nuit, elle avait patrouillé avec Chat Noir.  
A cette pensée, son coeur se serra. Elle avait fait faux-bond à son partenaire la veille. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas assurer la patrouille avec lui. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Certainement que non. Chat Noir était un garçon génial, loyal, compréhensif…

Marinette se prit un oreiller sur la tête, ce qui la tira de sa rêverie. Elle tourna la tête vers Alya qui souriait de toute ses dents, parfaitement réveillée.

« -Déjà en train de rêver de ton beau blond ?

-Haha… Oui… Tu me connais trop bien Alya. »

Effectivement, elle rêvait d'un blond, mais pas celui auquel pensait la journaliste. Et elle ne rêvait pas non plus ! Rêver de Chat Noir ? Jamais !

La jeune héroïne renvoya l'oreiller à sa propriétaire, déclenchant une bataille.

Les adolescentes se battirent quelques minutes puis se laissèrent tomber sur le lit en riant, épuisées alors que la journée venait à peine de commencer.  
Elles se levèrent ensuite, se préparèrent et allèrent déjeuner. En mangeant, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, le sujet revenant souvent sur les deux héros Parisiens. Alya en était tellement passionnée que Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cela lui faisait chaud au coeur de voir l'admiration dans le regard de son amie. Elle savait ce que représentait Ladybug pour Alya.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, elles retournèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur. Elles se baladèrent sur internet, se renseignant sur les films à sortir, les épisodes de leurs séries… Bref, des activités d'adolescentes normales.

* * *

Marinette rentra chez elle dans l'après-midi. Ces quelques heures passées en compagnie de sa meilleure amie lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Elle passa la porte de sa maison, un sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger.  
Cette bonne humeur s'envola lorsqu'elle se souvint de la montagne de devoirs qu'elle avait à faire.

Maussade, elle s'installa à son bureau et sorti ses affaires. Tikki, son Kwami, en profita pour sortir du sac et se poser à côté d'elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Marinette. Ce ne sont que des devoirs. »

L'adolescente ricana.

« -Tikki, j'ai des devoirs dans toutes les matières ! Absolument toutes !  
-Non, pas en sport !  
-C'est difficile de donner des devoirs en sport. »

Malgré son manque de motivation, Marinette parvint au bout de son travail. Elle était sûre d'avoir faux à l'exercice de physique mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle n'était pas douée de base dans cette matière. Au moins, elle avait réussi à le finir.

Elle descendit dans le salon et vit ses parents assis devant la télévision. Elle s'assit en souriant, profitant de la fin d'après-midi avec eux.

Elle ne remonta dans sa chambre qu'après le dîner. Elle avait encore du temps avant de devoir rejoindre Chat Noir pour patrouiller. Elle en profita donc pour travailler sur son dernier design. Pendant qu'elle griffonnait sur son cahier, elle repensa à la conversation avec Alya. Songeuse, elle interrogea sa Kwami.

« -Tikki… Tu as entendu notre conversation avec Alya hier ?

-Celle sur l'amour ? Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Tu en penses quoi ? »

La petite coccinelle resta silencieuse un moment.

« -Je pense que vous avez toutes les deux raison. Le véritable amour n'est pas aussi facile à trouver que dans les contes de fées. Mais il existe. Les âmes-sœurs sont réelles.

-Tu en as déjà rencontré ?  
-Eh bien... »

Tikki choisit soigneusement ses mots, sachant d'avance quelle serait la réaction de Marinette.

« -Oui. J'en ai déjà rencontré…  
-Quand ça ? Qui étaient-elles ?  
-Toutes mes Ladybug ont trouvé leur âmes-sœurs.  
-C'est vrai ?! »

Marinette eut un sourire rêveur.

« -Est-ce qu'elles les connaissaient ? Elles ont toutes finies avec ?  
-Pas toutes non. Mais elles les connaissaient oui. »

Tikki rit légèrement.

« -Elles étaient obligées. Les âmes-sœurs de mes Ladybug ont toujours été les Chat Noir de Plagg.  
-Quoi ?! »

Marinette sursauta violemment, tombant de sa chaise.

« Non. Impossible ! Chat Noir n'est pas mon âme-sœur ! »

Le kwami rit. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction.

« -Être des âmes-sœurs ne veut pas forcément dire que vous allez finir ensemble Marinette. Ça veut juste dire que vous êtes liés.  
-Je préfère ça. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de te croire… Cela dit... »

Elle devint soudainement songeuse.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai pu libérer Chat Noir du Dislocoeur l'autre jour. C'est bien plus plausible que le baiser d'amour sincère. Sinon, ça voudrait dire que Chat Noir est réellement amoureux de moi, enfin de Ladybug. Le problème c'est que moi je ne l'aime pas. Enfin, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est très gentil, attentionné, loyal, courageux et je sais que je peux toujours compter sur lui… Mais celui que j'aime c'est Adrien. Alors, à part si Chat est Adrien, ce qui est impossible, cette théorie tombe à l'eau. »

Marinette se surpris à fusionner Chat Noir et Adrien. Elle remarqua quelques ressemblances entre eux. Chat Noir pouvait parfois être aussi doux et aussi naïf qu'Adrien. Et Adrien… Elle repensa à l'épisode de Kung Food. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez elle, il s'était incliné d'une manière très Chat Noir-esque. Et la façon dont il avait parlé à Chloé… Si Marinette n'avait pas su que c'était lui, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de son partenaire. La même intonation moqueuse, sans être totalement irrespectueuse, le même langage corporel…  
Physiquement, les deux garçons se ressemblaient. Ils étaient de la même taille, avaient la même corpulence, la même couleur de cheveux, leurs yeux étaient du même vert intense…

Elle repensa ensuite au jour où Alya lui avait dit qu'Adrien ressemblait à Chat Noir. Elle avait pris une photo d'Adrien et l'avait modifiée pour y ajouter un costume de chat. Ce jour-là, Marinette avait complètement rejeté l'idée. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait…

Tikki observait en silence. Elle voyait les émotions se succéder sur le visage de son amie. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de sourire.

Finalement, Marinette releva la tête et rit.

« Nan. Impossible. Adrien ne peut pas être Chat Noir. C'est juste une grosse coïncidence. Hein Tikki ? »

Le kwami sourit un peu plus, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Oui Marinette. Juste une grosse coïncidence. »

La jeune styliste se transforma ensuite et parti rejoindre son partenaire, chassant complètement cette drôle d'idée de son esprit.


	2. Plus fort que les masques

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée de l'absence. Pour une fois, j'ai une bonne excuse : Mon PC m'a lâché !**_

 _ **Enfin, je l'ai envoyé chez l'informaticien mais voilà... J'utilise celui d'une amie.**_

 _ **J'avais prévu un truc pour les 2 ans de la série mais je n'ai pas pu le poster. Je le mettrai plus tard, lorsque je le pourrai.**_

 _ **En attendant ! Voilà le deuxième OS de cette série. Cette fois, ce sera l'amour parental/familial.**_

 _ **Il est beaucoup plus court que le précédent, j'en suis désolée.  
Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. :)**_

* * *

La boulangerie Dupain-Cheng était connue pour être la meilleure de tout Paris. De ce fait, les propriétaires étaient toujours occupés. Tom Dupain y travaillait avec sa femme, Sabine Cheng. Ils étaient passionnés par leur métier et vivait heureux dans leur petite vie tranquille.  
Enfin, aussi tranquille qu'elle pouvait l'être dans une ville comme Paris. Depuis quelques mois, la capitale française était la cible d'un Super-vilain. Alors, il n'était pas rare de voir débarquer un akumatisé dans la rue. Akumatisé qui était généralement suivit par les deux super-héros parisiens.  
Tom et Sabine n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ladybug et Chat Noir en personne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le couple était en train de s'occuper de leur boulangerie lorsqu'un adolescent paniqué entra dans leur magasin.

« Aidez-moi ! S'il-vous-plaît ! »

Tom se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Il le reconnût comme étant l'un des camarades de classe de leur fille, Marinette.

Le jeune homme, Kim, leur expliqua la situation. Il avait provoqué le gardien du zoo, en se moquant de sa panthère, provoquant son akumatisation. Kim avait été sauvé par Ladybug et Chat Noir et était venu se réfugier ici.

A peine eut-il finit de parler que les deux super-héros entrèrent à leur tour. Sabine se redressa en les voyant. Ladybug lui sourit.

« -Bonjour ma… Madame !  
-Oh, mais tu es… ! »

Sabine marqua un temps d'arrêt. Aucun doute possible. La jeune femme devant elle, habillée en coccinelle géante, était Marinette. Sa fille. Elle avait toujours eu des soupçons. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ladybug à la télévision, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Marinette et elle étaient semblables. Mais maintenant qu'elle la voyait de ses propres yeux…

Au vue de la panique qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescente, Sabine sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de sourire.

« Mais oui, tu es Ladybug ! »

Ladybug soupira de soulagement. Elle expliqua ensuite la raison de sa venue et demanda leur aide à Tom et Sabine. Ceux-ci acceptèrent sans hésiter. Ils avaient une entière confiance en elle.

Une fois Animan éloigné, Ladybug et Chat Noir à ses trousses, le couple se regarda. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire, Kim étant toujours présent, mais ils se comprirent d'un regard.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Tom et Sabine regardaient les informations. Marinette avait prétexté être épuisée par les cours pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Mais ses parents savaient ce qui l'avait réellement fatiguée. Ils regardaient la retransmission du combat à l'écran. Sabine ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant l'héroïne se jeter dans la gueule du T-Rex.

Elle regarda son mari.

« C'est bien elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom acquiesça. Trop choqué pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.  
Depuis tout ce temps, leur petite fille se battait. Elle n'était pas seule, elle avait Chat Noir. Mais tout de même… Elle n'avait que 15 ans. Ils savaient que l'héroïne était jeune mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé à quel point.

Leur fille adorée. Leur enfant se battait contre des personnes prêtes à tout détruire. Elle était une super-héroïne. Ils savaient qu'elle était extraordinaire. Ils n'en avaient jamais douté. Ce qui les étonnait, c'était que Marinette avait réussi à leur cacher sa double-vie. Elle qui était incapable de mentir...  
Ils se sentaient un peu blessés d'avoir été tenus à l'écart. Mais ils essayaient de voir le bon côté de la chose.

Ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter de savoir où elle serait lors des attaques. Maintenant, ils s'inquiéteront parce qu'ils sauront qu'elle est au cœur du combat.

Mais ils lui faisaient confiance. Elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était douée. Elle était faite pour être Ladybug. Cela se voyait. Ils avaient souvent imaginé ce que pouvait ressentir les parents des deux héros, s'ils étaient au courant… Mais ceux de Chat Noir ne devaient pas l'être non plus.  
Comment des enfants avaient pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Qui leur avait donné leurs Miraculous ? Et surtout, pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi leur douce et maladroite Marinette ?

Tom et Sabine se regardèrent de nouveau. Après vingt années de mariage, ils étaient suffisamment proches pour ne plus avoir besoin de se parler. Alors, en silence, ils décidèrent d'apporter tout le soutien possible à leur fille.

Ils ne devaient pas lui dire qu'ils avaient découvert son secret. Si elle ne leur avait rien dit, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas le droit ? Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de la mettre encore plus en danger en parlant. Alors ils décidèrent de se taire.

Ils décidèrent de tout faire pour faciliter autant que possible la vie de Marinette.

Le reportage se terminait. Et tandis que le visage de leur fille adorée disparaissait de l'écran, le couple Dupain-Cheng alla se coucher, le cœur rempli d'une nouvelle inquiétude mais plein de fierté.


	3. Plus fort que l'ambition

_**Me revoilà ! J'ai retrouvé mon PC (et internet accessoirement) ! Je peux donc vous poster le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic. Celui-ci sera sur l'amour platonique/amitié. Je ne sais pas exactement comment le décrire... Disons que parfois, la relation avec un-e ami-e dépasse la simple amitié.**_

 _ **Le titre c'est "Plus fort que l'ambition". Parce que découvrir l'identité de Ladybug est le but d'Alya. Mais si vous avez un meilleur titre, je suis preneuse.  
Et si vous connaissez d'autre formes d'amour, dites les moi. Peut-être que cela m'inspirera. :)**_

 _ **Comme d'hab, bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews !**_

* * *

« Notre justicière masquée préférée serait-elle une collégienne, dans la vraie vie ? »

Alya sourit d'un air satisfait et s'étira. Elle s'occupait de son blog depuis plusieurs heures et commençait à avoir mal au dos. Elle venait tout juste de finir de lire les commentaires postés sur sa dernière vidéo.  
Vidéo dans laquelle elle trouvait un livre d'histoire. Le livre de Ladybug.

La jeune journaliste n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réussi à avoir quelque chose appartenant à l'héroïne parisienne ! Allait-elle enfin découvrir son identité ? Alya était impatiente de savoir.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle tenait, dans ses mains, l'information qu'elle voulait depuis des mois. Mais elle était nerveuse. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Et si cela changeait tout ? Parce que, elle le savait, connaître l'identité de Ladybug allait changer les choses. Et si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? Pourrait-elle regarder cette personne en face ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Pendant un moment, elle se contenta de regarder le livre. Elle étudia la couverture et le feuilleta, en évitant soigneusement de regarder la première page. Il était en tout point semblable au sien. Ladybug était donc une élève de 3°. Allaient-elles dans le même collège ? Etaient-elles amies ? Ou, pire, était-ce l'une des rares personnes qu'Alya n'aimait pas ? L'adolescente aurait le coeur brisé si son idole se révélait être une peste.

Mais non, c'était impossible. Après le fiasco avec Chloé, Alya avait bien réfléchi. Ladybug devait forcément être une fille bien. Difficile de croire qu'une peste égoïste comme la fille du maire puisse devenir une super-héroïne.

Rassurée, Alya prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit le livre à la première page.

Elle se figea en voyant le nom qui y était marqué. Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng... »

Elle relut plusieurs fois, n'y croyant pas. Puis elle se dit que cela devait être une erreur. Alors, elle se repassa la vidéo. Une fois. Puis deux. Des dizaines de fois. A chaque fois, elle regardait le moindre détail. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Peut-être que le livre y était déjà et elle n'avait simplement pas fait attention ? Mais, si c'était le cas, que ferait le livre de Marinette dans un tel endroit ? Bon, cela ne serait pas surprenant. Il s'agissait de Marinette après tout.  
Mais au fil des visionnages, Alya devait se rendre à l'évidence :

Le livre qu'elle avait ramassé était bien celui lâché par Ladybug.

Et c'était le livre de Marinette.

Et si Ladybug avait lâché le livre de Marinette, alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Ladybug était Marinette.

Cela semblait irréaliste et pourtant c'était la réponse la plus logique.

Marinette, la douce Marinette. Celle qui était incapable d'aligner deux mots devant le garçon qu'elle aimait, incapable de faire deux pas sans trébucher. Miss-Maladroite-Marinette, sa meilleure amie, était Ladybug, la super-héroïne qui sauvait Paris presque tous les jours. La gracieuse, l'ingénieuse Ladybug, son idole.

Bien sûr Alya savait que son amie avait plein de qualités. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait tenu tête à Chloé, elle était l'une des rares à le faire d'ailleurs, prouvait qu'elle pouvait s'affirmer. Qu'elle défendait bec et ongles ses idées. Elle ne supportait pas les mensonges et l'injustice. Pour l'ingéniosité… Marinette avait beaucoup d'imagination, elle faisait de fabuleux vêtements et elle arrivait toujours à trouver une solution. Enfin presque toujours. Alya savait tout cela. Mais tout de même, cela lui faisait un choc.

Elle reposa le livre sur son bureau et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête dessus. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela expliquait pas mal de choses. Les retards incessants de Marinette et ses fréquentes absences, ses excuses bidons pour les justifier… Même physiquement elles se ressemblaient. Alya n'avait jamais pensé à les comparer mais elles faisaient la même taille, avaient la même coiffure, la même couleur de cheveux…

Mais elle devait en avoir le coeur net. A la prochaine attaque d'Akuma, elle surveillerait Ladybug, repérant les petits détails qui pourraient lui confirmer son identité.

Elle ne releva la tête que pour répondre à son portable. C'était Marinette qui lui proposait une sortie au musée. Apparemment, elle avait découvert quelque chose en lien avec Ladybug. Elle lui proposait d'y aller le lendemain après les cours et elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle devait amener le livre.

Elle insistait tellement que cela la rendait suspecte aux yeux de la journaliste. Si elle y tenait tant, c'était bien pour une raison non ? Elle accepta avec joie, se disant qu'elle pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour étudier son amie.

* * *

Elles discutèrent sur le chemin, Alya s'extasiant sur le livre. L'identité de Ladybug était à portée de main. Marinette lui demanda comment elle comptait faire, avec un simple manuel. Elle lui répondit que leur collège était le seul à le posséder. Elle ignorait si c'était vrai mais elle cherchait surtout à faire réagir la brune.

« -Il y a 43 filles au collège, sans me compter.  
-42 ! Sans compter, toi et moi ! »

Elle rit et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je te signale qu'hier, une certaine Marinette n'avait pas son livre. »

Elle sourit en voyant la panique passer sur le visage de son amie. Ce fut bref, mais elle était suffisamment attentive pour le voir.

« Tu sais bien que j'oublie toujours mes affaires ! »

Bon, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort là. Marinette était une vraie tête en l'air, c'était connu. Mais elle décida de faire semblant de la croire et rit. Mais, avant de se détourner, elle lui lança :

« Tu ne seras définitivement rayée de la liste des suspects que quand tu ramèneras ton livre. »

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait et s'avança. Elle fut bousculée par un garçon qui se présenta comme le frère de leur amie Alix. Elle râla puis suivit Marinette vers le parchemin accroché au mur.

Elle regarda brièvement les hiéroglyphes, préférant se concentrer sur son amie. Elle semblait nerveuse et regardait le papier comme si elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait.  
Ce qui était certainement le cas. Alya était persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait amenée ici que pour récupérer son livre.

Après une autre interruption de la part du frère d'Alix, et une déclaration de Marinette comme quoi ses idées étaient complètement folles, Alya sentait la fatigue la gagner. Elle bailla et chercha un moyen de faire réagir la brune. Alors, elle sorti le livre de son sac.

« Ah range ce truc ! »

Elle s'était empressée de le ranger. Alya la regarda mais, avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, elles entendirent un sifflet. Elles tournèrent la tête et virent un drôle d'homme qui, au vue de sa tenue et de ses pouvoirs, devait être un akumatisé.

En bonne reporter qu'elle était, Alya se cacha dans un coin et lança un live sur son blog. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Marinette s'éloigner vers l'entrée de la salle. Elle sourit : ses soupçons allaient bientôt être confirmés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit sa voix. Mais, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, ce fut pour voir la super-héroïne. Celle-ci jouait tranquillement avec son yo-yo tout en discutant avec le Pharaon.  
Alya en profita pour l'observer. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, tout semblait évident. Elles étaient à peu près de la même taille, leur physique était exactement le même. Bon, pas exactement. Les cheveux de Ladybug étaient un peu plus bleutés. Mais sinon, elles étaient identiques.

Elle était tellement absorbée par son observation qu'elle ne vit pas le pharaon s'approcher d'elle.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Alya était bien trop occupée par son sacrifice imminent pour faire attention aux détails. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ladybug vienne la sauver. Une fois dans les bras de l'héroïne, elle vit qu'elle avait la même corpulence que Marinette. Elle le savait, pour le nombre de fois qu'elle avait enlacée son amie. Maintenant, elle savait d'où venaient les muscles de Mari. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle travaillait dans une boulangerie, comme elle avait prétendu, mais parce qu'elle combattait les super-méchants.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de la remercier ou de l'observer plus en détail. Pharaon venait d'attaquer Ladybug et de la capturer de nouveau, envoyant valser son portable au passage. En voyant Ladybug rattraper son appareil, Alya se demanda si elle pouvait l'adorer encore plus…

* * *

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Alya retourna rapidement à l'intérieur. Elle y retrouva Marinette qui arrivait vers elle en courant.

« Mais où est-ce que t'étais passée ?  
\- Tu vas pas me croire ! J'me suis fait momifiée !  
\- J'espère que tu faisais pas partie de celles qui voulaient me sacrifier.  
\- Quoi ? Tu as failli être sacrifiée ? »

Alya la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Là, elle en faisait clairement trop. Mais Alya haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, si tu ne m'avais pas traîné ici, je n'aurai jamais su que Ladybug avait au moins 5 000 ans ! »

Elle récupéra son sac et fouilla dedans.

« Le livre de Ladybug ! Il a disparu ! »

Elle entendit Marinette lâcher un petit rire et grimaça. Elle dût reconnaître que c'était bien joué. Il semblerait que son plan pour la faire avouer soit un échec. Tant pis. Elle réessaiera une autre fois. Et, quand elle aurait la confirmation, cela ferait un super article pour son blog.

Lorsqu'elle pensa à cela, Alya s'arrêta. Devait-elle réellement révéler l'identité de Ladybug ? Il y avait bien une raison pour que ce soit un secret.  
Sur le chemin du retour, elle y réfléchit.

Découvrir l'identité de Ladybug avait toujours été sa priorité. Cela lui avait valu quelques problèmes, notamment avec Chloé. Mais elle n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était son scoop. Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'elle le savait ? Etait-ce toujours aussi important ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Marinette qui pianotait tranquillement sur son téléphone. Elle avait un grand sourire idiot sur le visage, signe qu'elle regardait encore des photos d'Adrien. Il était difficile à croire, en la voyant ainsi, qu'elle venait juste de sauver Paris.

Après tout, elle était une fille normale. Une super-héroïne de temps en temps mais la plupart du temps, elle n'était que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, une simple adolescente.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Marinette gardait son identité secrète. Elle aurait pu faire comme Iron Man et la révéler au grand jour, en jouer même. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer les privilèges qu'elle aurait si elle avouait son identité. Mais, en même temps, elle perdrait sa vie actuelle. Elle perdrait sa vie privée. Et en plus, elle serait en danger. Le Papillon pourrait l'attaquer directement. Il pourrait également s'en prendre à ses proches.

Mais si Alya la dévoilait, comment réagirait son amie ?

Elle lui en voudrait sûrement. Même si Marinette était très compréhensive et sympathique, une telle trahison serait impardonnable. Elle gardait son secret pour elle pour de bonnes raisons.  
Alya repensa ensuite à tout ce que Ladybug avait fait pour elle. Elle l'avait sauvée bien sûr, mais elle avait également réalisé son rêve en lui accordant une interview exclusive. Elle savait à quel point l'héroïne était importante pour Alya. Et elle faisait tout pour lui parler le plus possible.

Elles descendirent du bus et marchèrent un peu. Au moment de se séparer, Alya se tourna vers son amie. Sa décision était prise. Elle ne dirait rien à personne. Marinette était sa meilleure amie et son idole. Entre elles, c'était plus que de l'amitié. Elles étaient comme des sœurs. Alors certes elles avaient des secrets mais cela ne gâchait en rien leur relation. Les amis sont fait pour cela non ? Ils doivent toujours se soutenir quelque soit la situation.

Alya l'enlaça, la prenant par surprise.

« T'es vraiment la meilleure amie possible. Je t'aime Marinette. Tu le sais ça ? »

La brune se remit de sa surprise et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Oh Alya, c'est toi la meilleure de nous deux. »

Sur ces paroles, elles partirent chacune de leur côté.

En chemin Alya sourit. Non elle ne dirait rien. Parce qu'une amitié comme la leur valait bien plus que n'importe quel scoop. Le bonheur de Marinette était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Et Alya attendrait qu'elle soit prête à lui révéler son secret. Elle sera là pour elle lorsque le moment viendra. En attendant, elle l'aiderait autant que possible.

C'est donc le coeur léger, mais rempli de détermination, qu'Alya rentra chez elle, fière et heureuse qu'une fille aussi extraordinaire que Marinette soit son amie.


End file.
